Prior art vehicles for transporting passengers and cargo include motor vehicles such as automobiles, minivans, passenger vans, sport-utility vehicles, and pickup trucks. Some vehicles such as automobiles, minivans, passenger vans and sport-utility vehicles tend to be more suited to passenger transport while other vehicles such as pickup trucks tend to be more suited to cargo transport. In particular, automobiles, minivans, passenger vans and sport-utility vehicles using a shared fully enclosed cabin volume for many passenger seats and a limit amount of cargo space are not very well suited to carrying oversize or "dirty" cargo such as a Queen-size bed, snowmobile, sheets of 4'.times.8' plywood or a load of fertilizer. By contrast, a pickup truck is good for carrying oversize or "dirty" cargo in its cargo bed, but is deficient in providing really comfortable seating for a plurality of passengers. Even full size pickup trucks with an extended cab do not offer anything nearly as comfortable as bucket seats with good legroom for rear seat passengers.